


Delta by Fahye  [Podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: They fight about families, of all the things never to bring up.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	Delta by Fahye  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Delta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712651) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Delta%20by%20Fahye.mp3)

**Fic** : [Delta by Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712651)  
**Length** : 0:12:44  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/Delta%20by%20Fahye.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
